


Soulmates

by Mad_Alice_Hatter20



Series: THE 4 SOULMATES [1]
Category: Clary Fray/ Raziel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Alice_Hatter20/pseuds/Mad_Alice_Hatter20
Summary: Clary and Raziel join together for the first time as soulmates.....It quickly turns sexual.
Relationships: Clary Fray/ Raziel
Series: THE 4 SOULMATES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778125





	1. Soulmates

The birds in the meadow chirped peacefully as they sat next to one another. Flowers surrounded them in the grassy green abyss. Clary sat closely to Raziel wiping the water from his face from his brother's pranks earlier that day. She runs her fingers across his jawline slowly, tracing his features. He was letting her. Watching her expression, watching the slight smile on her face as she traced his facial features. He waited until her eyes met his before he slowly raised his hand and began tracing her facial features as well. Clary shuddered inwardly. Raziel gently pressed his forehead against hers. Clary nuzzled her nose gently against his. He leaned in slowly, cupping her chin in his hand. His left hand holding hers on the meadow grass beneath them.

“Raziel” Clary breathed.  
“Clary,” Raziel said in the same tone, smiling.

Their lips met in the middle. Their lips pressing softly against each other. Clary moaned slightly, pressing closer to Raziel. He pulled her closer to him by the small of her back. Their lip tangled together again and again as they gently kissed each other. The kiss slowly became more intense and persistent as Raziel carefully rolled her over and pressed her gently into the grass, supporting himself on his elbows. His hands sliding gently down her arms and around her waist, his hands gingerly pressing at her waist causing her to moan. He began to kiss down her jaw, tracing it with his lips ever so gently. His lips traced her pulse point, and fire ran throughout her body. The wet heat of his mouth felt incredible against her skin. She ran her hands through his hair gently, moaning for him. He unbuttoned the top of her nightgown, freeing her breasts from their containment. They were soft round and perfect. He took them in his hands, squeezing them gently, making note of her squeak as he pressed kisses to the top of her breasts. He cautiously licked her nipple, flicking it with his tongue. He gave her other nipple the same treatment. Clary tugged slightly at his hair and he groaned. His hands were at her waist and making gentle circles on her skin with his thumbs. He finally took her nipple into his mouth and suckled gently. His mouth was suckling her nipple perfectly. His hand reached down her body and pulled her nightgown up her body, up past her waist. His hand brushed up against her underwear, his hand brushed against her clit, he made note of her gasp and began to gently rub her through the fabric. Her hips bucked up, chasing the pressure of his hand as he added more pressure, rubbing her clit harder. She moaned. He continued sucking on her nipples as he rubbed her through her underwear. Clary was a moaning mess. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to taste her. He began kissing down her abdomen, closer to where she needed her most. He pushed her legs open and placed himself in between them.

“Tell me if you want me to stop” He murmured between her spread legs; her dress hiked up over her hips, his breath ghosting over her thighs.

He was pressing kisses to the insides of her thighs. She moaned as he took her panties between his teeth and dragged them off of her. He tossed her panties to the side. He starts at her knee and presses kisses on her inner thigh closer to where Clary feels she needs his mouth most. The heat pooling there was almost unbearable. He makes eye contact with her as he kissed the top of her mound teasingly. He used his grace, teasing around her entrance with it, thrusting it slowly in and out of her tight heat. His eyes seemed to taunt her as he kept her waiting on the edge of her seat. He finally took mercy on her and licked from her tight little hole slowly to her needy little clit, giving her little nub an extra little flick with his tongue. He laved the middle of her flower-like a man starved. He watched Clary’s head fall back in pleasure, moaning as she did so. He smirked at this.  
“Clary look at me” He murmured, waiting patiently until she did so.

When she finally dragged her head up to look him in the eyes, he took the flat of his tongue and dragged it from her hole to her clit.

“Oh Raziel” Clary moaned.

She watched him as he flicked his tongue up to her clit and then began to assault her clit. His tongues repeated lashings on her sensitive little nub, applying gentle pressure, flicking his tongue up and down, side to side, sucking it into his mouth all while making eye contact her. Her hands tangled in his hair, her mouth falling open in pleasure. He kissed her clit, giving her a chance to catch her breath. He smiled. He lapped again at her clit, sucking lightly at it. Her hips jerked under his hold.

“Oh, by the Angel, yes” Clary moaned.

He began sucking on it again and Clary’s legs shuddered in sensitivity. He held her legs open, pulling her closer to his mouth not relenting in the slightest. He wrapped her clit between his lips and began lapping at it with his tongue. Her back began to arch as she grew closer and closer to what felt like she was going to fall off the edge of a cliff, headfirst. Her hands tightened in his hair and he growled. She tasted so sweet. So pure. So perfect. He wanted her to cum all over his tongue. He wanted to taste her sweet release and know that he had been the one that had brought her to that pinnacle of release. He started thrusting his grace in and out of her faster and faster.

“Oh, Raziel! Don’t stop, Angel, don’t stop” Clary moaned.

Her back arched further, so far, he feared that if she arched it any further, it would break. He applied more pressure with his mouth and Clary let off a high-pitched gasp.  
“RAZIEL, OH BY THE ANGEL, FUCK YES” She cried out as she finally reached her release. Her walls contracted hard and he could feel her flower contract under his tongue.

Raziel sucked on her like a man starved, drinking down each drop of her release as her legs spasmed around his head. As her orgasm died down, his sucking turned gentler, cleaning the last remainders of her orgasm from her, making eye contact with her as she finally came down from her high, sucking lightly on her clit once more, switching to licking, circling her clit softly, pressing a final kiss to her clit before sliding up her body in between her spread legs to kiss her. Clary groaned into the kiss. She could taste her release on his tongue and it only turned her on more. Clary could feel his erection against her stomach. The knot in her stomach seemed to clench again as she felt along his length through his trousers. Raziel pulled back to groan. Clary pulled him back to her mouth in a frantic kiss as she undid his trousers with trembling hands. She pulled back to mutter four words to him.

“Lay on your back”.

As he rolled off of her, she yanked off her dress leaving her naked to his eyes. He appreciated the view. 

“You are so damn beautiful” He growled. 

“Take off your clothes, Angel” She growled.

He smirked. He loved how feisty she got when she was in this kind of mood.

Raziel snapped his fingers and he was bare before her, his cock standing at attention between his legs.

Clary couldn’t keep her eyes off of his length. He had a bead of precum already on the head of his cock.

She reached out and took him in her warm little hand, stroking it up and down his length in a slow motion. Raziel groaned, this time it was his head that fell back in pleasure and she was only barely just beginning to touch him. His breathing was becoming ragged. She leaned forward and took the head of his thick cock into her mouth. Raziel let out a strangled groan. Clary chuckled around the head of his cock, playing, and squeezing lightly at his balls. She noticed that Raziel already had his hands dug into the dirt in the meadow, making deep indents in the dirt. She flicked her tongue under the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. She slowly took him deeper into her hot little mouth. Flicking her tongue up and down his length. Taking his length and sucking on it. Raziel thought he was going to lose his mind. Taking her time taking his nut into her mouth and sucking on that. His head was thrown back in pleasure and she sucked on his nuts. Her tongue flickered back up to his cock, this time swallowing him, taking him completely in her mouth. Her face was nestled against his groin. 

“OH FUCK” Raziel groaned. “Clary, I’m going to cum already” He growled.

She sucked on him while he was deep in her throat, she felt his balls and cock throb. 

“CLARY, YES! FUCK YES!” He roared, His cock and balls pulsating as an intense almost earth-shattering orgasm rushed over him, taking him completely. Clary took all of him, swallowing each drop of his pleasure, working him through his orgasm, Raziel growling the whole way through his orgasm. She pulled back slowly, flicking her tongue around his cock, cleaning him up. He was still as hard as a rock. He grabbed her and pulled her up into a deep and plundering kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth viciously, his hands still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. She kissed him back with equal fervor. He was so damn sexy. So perfect. 

“I can think of another place I want your cock,” She said, smiling at the way he was looking at her. They both wanted each other badly.

“Where is that” He growled, tugging on her ear with his teeth. 

It wasn’t as if they already knew where this was going. She was already grinding her wetness against his rigid hard cock as they were making out. 

“Mmmmm” She moaned, “I want that big cock in my tight wet pussy” She groaned.

“I love it when you talk to me like that, my feisty little warrior princess” He growled. 

He thrust his hips up into her grinding crotch and she gasped. 

“Oh Raziel” She moaned, pressing her forehead against his moaning as he continued to thrust his hips against hers, a noticeable growling in the back of his throat as he did so.

“Oh Yeah” She moaned. “put that cock in my tight, wet little pussy Angel”.

She raised her hips slightly and Raziel rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, enjoying the feeling of her warm heat against the head of his cock.

He positioned the head of his cock against her tight heat and she sank down on him, taking him deep into her tight heat. They both groaned at the feeling of finally being joined together.

“Oh Fuck, Clary, you’re so tight” He growled.

Her walls were squeezing him like a vice. Her mouth on his cock had felt phenomenal, but her pussy around his cock took this feeling to another level of pleasure. She laid down on top of his chest, pressing her breasts against him, wanting to hold him, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist. She looked into his eyes as she slowly started to rock her hips. She could see herself mirrored in his eyes as they moved together. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him slowly and sensually. His hands ran up and down her back as he responded in turn to this kiss. His hands drifted lower and grabbed her ass, squeezing gently. She moaned his name. She propped herself up bracing herself on his abdomen and started to slowly slide up and down on his cock, making eye contact the entire time. He held her waist, lust in his eyes as he watched his beautiful wife ride him. They were both moaning contently. She began to rise higher and higher on his cock as she rode him, sliding until only the tip of his cock was inside her and then slamming back down faster and faster. The familiar burning was beginning again inside of them again. Raziel propped himself up on his elbows. He began meeting her thrust for thrust as they rose higher and to their peak.

“Oh Raziel” Clary squealed, hissing through her teeth. 

He started murmuring her name. Her name was a mantra on his lips. Over and over. He felt the familiar tightening in his balls as he hurtled towards his orgasm. He could feel her walls fluttering around him. He knew she was close too. Clary was a gasping, shuddering mess. 

“Oh, Raziel, yes baby” She gasped, as he hit that spot inside her that made her see stars. “Oh my……right there Angel, Right there”.

He kept thrusting his cock against that one spot, watching her jaw drop, her head falling back, crying out his name as she hurtled towards release. He was growling her name, louder now. Yes. He wanted her to cum. His gorgeous wife. His mate. The love of his life. He wanted to see her break. See her shatter into a million pieces over his cock. He wanted to feel those tight walls clench around him, squeeze him, milk his cock of every drop of his essence. He wanted to fill her walls with his seed, impregnate her, mark her as his.  
A few thrusts later, he got what he had been hoping for. She shattered around his cock, her walls gripping his cock so tightly he couldn’t see straight. 

“RAZIEL” She screamed.

In an instant he was sitting up, his hands grabbing her waist so hard that tomorrow morning, there would possibly be bruises. He was slamming her down on his cock working her through her own orgasm as he experienced his own release.

“CLARY” Raziel roared, his cock throbbed as he released spurt after spurt of his cum into her still convulsing heat. 

Clary moaned even louder as she felt him reach completion inside of her. He growled the whole way through his orgasm, his growls turning to moans as his orgasm died down. Clary pulled Raziel’s lips to hers, kissing him passionately, their tongues tangling together. She entangled her hands in his golden hair, wanting to be close to him. Their body’s grinding together riding out the last rippling waves of their orgasms. His grip on her waist loosed some, his hands moving to slide up her back as their highs ended. He groaned softly, a sound that was mirrored by Clary. Their lips fell apart. 

They looked into each other’s eyes; love mirrored in each of them. No words were needed as they stared at each other. He slowly laid back down, pulling her gently down with him. His cock slid out of her pussy. Clary whimpered at the loss of fullness and Raziel chuckled at her. Clary ran her hands through his hair, pressing her forehead against his. He cradled her chin in his hand, pulling her lips to his again. This kiss was soft and loving. They both took their time with this kiss, making sure to show each other exactly how much they both loved each other without saying anything at all. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted immediately. Their tongues tangled lazily together. It was all Clary wanted was to stay close to him forever in his strong embrace. A drowsy feeling took over them as they kissed each other gently, their naked bodies pressed against one another. She wanted to stay kissing him just like this forever. Clary tucked her head under Raziel’s chin, snuggling into his embrace as sleep overcame her, dragging both she and Raziel with it.


	2. Clary's Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is soulmates to 3 angels. One of them takes longer to accept her. Clary and Ithuriel are made for one another. Destined to be together for eternity. Clary and Ithuriel indulge in intercourse for the first time. She bonds with both Raziel and Ithuriel. She is soulmates to both Raziel and Ithuriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ithuriel is from the shadowhunter chronicles, Raziel is from The Mortal Instruments books, and Michael is from the Supernatural Series.

His lips smoothed gently over hers as she felt like she was floating. She wanted more from him. Had she ever expected the angel Ithuriel to kiss her? Absolutely not, but then again here they were. It had always been a wish of hers to have him kiss her. She found that she responded automatically to his kiss without even thinking about it. She couldn’t help but tangle her hands in his impossibly soft golden hair. She moaned slightly at the thrill of it. She pressed closer to Ithuriel, not wanting to be without him. His hands smoothed gently over her back, fingers caressing the feathers of her wings lightly. She sighed against his lips, moving hers against his slowly and passionately. Everything felt so good. The kiss was nothing like when she and Jace would kiss. Was it the fact that they were both full-blooded angels? She and Ithuriel? Maybe. Maybe not. At this moment, she didn’t care.

“Clary” Ithuriel murmured, caressing her back lightly.

She stared into his blue eyes and smiled at him, pulling him down into another kiss to which he happily responded to. Her tongue slid across his lips, asking for entrance to which he granted. His mouth was warm, hot, and wet. She pressed closer and yelped when his armor poked her. He pulled back immediately.  
“Oh, Clary! I’m so sorry” He apologized.

“Ithuriel” She murmured, getting his attention immediately. “Just take it off, you’re safe with me”.

He looked into her eyes, watching her as he took off his armbands, shin guards and battle shoes came off next along with his sword belt, buckle, and sword, then he moved to his chest armor, loosening his arm straps before quickly unfastening his chest armor, tossing it aside. Seeing her reaction, he indulged her further and pulled off his tunic, revealing his toned muscled chest. He unbuckled his white belt and dropped both his pants and his underwear revealing himself fully to her. He was naked now, but he didn’t feel ashamed……not in the least by the way she was looking at him.

He watched her as she appraised him openly. “Beautiful” He saw her lips murmur. She looked him into his eyes and pulled him into another kiss, wasting no time, gently thrusting her tongue into his mouth, loving the feeling of his strong hands tightening once again of her waist. The tongues twined together, dancing together, neither one trying to over dominate the other. She ran her hands over his strong muscular body. He felt strong, warm, and safe. This close to him, she could smell his scent. It was pleasant. She had never wanted anyone more than she did him now. She rolled over and gently pressed Ithuriel into the grass, straddling his waist as they kissed. His hands went to her hips, squeezing them gently. She moaned as she felt his hard cock against her thigh. His hands slid up her waist to her chest, giving her breasts a soft, gentle squeeze. Clary grinned at him and then put her hands to her thighs and slowly, sensually pulled up her dress over her head and tossed it aside, revealing a lacy black bra and thong, it looked to be a swimsuit, no doubt the Lightwood girl had taken her shopping. The thong could be untied from both sides of the waist and that turned him on even more. He groaned, taking in her gorgeous body. She took him by surprise and began to kiss his neck and suck on his skin, slowly working her way down his body and he watched in awe as she did it. He hadn’t thought she would have the courage to do such a thing. But then again, he thought, Clary had always been headstrong. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her murmur his name.

“Ithuriel” She murmured against his abdomen, the silent question hanging in the air. Can I suck you? Who the hell was he to deny her anything and he nodded his assent.  
She kissed lower and lower on his hips, his hands unconsciously tightening into the grass as he watched her. She finally looked up at him when she reached his member and she grabbed it carefully, stroking it in a gentle but firm motion. She heard him gasp and saw his eyes flash gold for a moment.

“Clary” He groaned, throwing his head back before looking at her again.

He hissed when she replaced her hand for her mouth, and she took him in her mouth. Her mouth was hot and wet. It felt so good to him, his hands wound in her hair gently, not pulling on her hair, but just to tie himself to this world. He was in a world of the unknown with her like this with him. She licked up the underside of his cock, teasing him. He groaned loudly. She flicked her tongue on the head of his cock. He growled but controlled himself. It would be over far too soon if he spent now. Her tongue wrapped around the head of his cock. She sucked gently on the head before taking all of him in her mouth again and Sucked.

“Ahhhh, Ohhhh, mmmmmmm, Fuck, Clary” He hissed in a voice he barely recognized as his own.

Fuck! The things he was going to do to her when it was his turn to tease her. She wouldn’t be able to stand it, he vowed. She would be screaming his name by the end of this, that was for certain. He was going to take her, he decided with confirmation. He would take her virginity. He would be gentle no doubt, but it would be him that took her innocence. He had a feeling that Clary wouldn’t object to this. He felt the familiar tightening in his stomach, and he knew he was about to spend. He let the feeling build until he couldn’t take it anymore, growling, and in one fluid movement, he quickly pulled her up against his chest, carefully pushing her so she was under him and kissed her hard, unfastening her bra, pushing her into the grass as she had done to him. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, not caring that he could taste himself. It made it that much more arousing. Their tongues tangled together. Clary put her hands around his neck, moaning as he kissed her jaw, lips and tongue working their way down her pale neck and to her chest, where Ithuriel wasted no time, peppering kisses over her breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth, suckling gently on it while he teased the other one with his hand. Her reaction to this was priceless. Clary threw her head back and moaned. Then she chuckled and Ithuriel joined her.

“Ithuriel” She groaned as he continued down her stomach kissing just below her belly button, tongue tantalizingly teasing lower and lower to her hairless pubic bone, “You don’t have to” She groaned, shuddering as he positioned himself between her legs, carefully spreading her knees apart so her legs splayed open, revealing the delicate pink petals of her flower.  
She let him, helpless as always with his presence. She trusted him.

“I want to Clary. I want to do this to you” He murmured softly, admiring her cleanly shaven woman parts, before looking into her eyes. “Do you trust me” He asked her gently.  
Clary took a shuddering breath but nodded.

“Yes, I trust you,” She said, her voice tremoring with anticipation.

She laid back a little bit but continued to watch him, curious to see what he would do. Ithuriel smiled at her before slowly leaning in and pressing a featherlight kiss to her pubic bone. She shuddered slightly and he smirked. He had barely touched her here and she was already so aroused. His cock throbbed under him. He vowed that he was going to make her feel so good. He ran his finger over the outer lips of her pussy lightly, tracing around the edges of her womanhood, grinning to himself as she jerked slightly at his touch. He spread her womanhood with two fingers and ran his fingers in the moist outer edges of her pussy, marveling at how wet she was. He looked up watching her reaction as he did this to her. Clary jerked slightly; her lips parted as she was gasping for air. She was so needy. He loved it. He watched her expression as he ran his index finger from her tight little hole, straight up the middle, pausing briefly before finally circling that little nub with his finger. He smiled as he heard her gasp, throwing her head back in pleasure as he continued to circle that little nub with his finger.

“I’ve barely even touched you here and you're already so needy…. So beautiful…. So perfect” He murmured lowly. “Your moans are so beautiful,” He said.

His finger drifted back to her tight opening. He traced his finger lightly around the tight opening, leaning down, kissing her hips, tracing designs on her pubic bone, teasing her. He slightly inserted his middle finger, only to his knuckle, gently thrusting in and out. She was so wet for him. She was moaning repeatedly. Each move he made coaxed another beautiful sound out of her lips. 

“Look at me” He murmured, waiting for her to do as he said before he continued.

He locked eyes with her as he pushed his middle finger the rest of the way in, giving her a moment to adjust to the intrusion before continuing gently fingering her. He gently inserted another finger, rubbing her clit with his thumb, looking up through his long lashes, watching her reactions to his ministrations. She had her head back in pleasure, mouth gaping as she gripped the blanket tightly in her fists.

“Oh Ithuriel” She moaned.

He wanted to give her more. He needed to give her more. He needed to taste her. He pushed gently on her torso, urging her to lay back. 

“Lay back, gorgeous” He whispered. 

She did as he said. She was panting for breath.

“Spread your legs for me as wide as you can, beautiful” He murmured, placing both hands on her knees as she did so, sliding his hands up to her inner thighs, keeping her legs apart for him. He laid on his stomach in between her legs, kissing her pubic bone gently, his tongue flicking out teasingly. He pressed a kiss to the join between her nether lips and her thigh, getting closer to where she so desperately needed him. He could smell her arousal this close to her. She smelled so sweet. He growled in the back of his throat. He kissed the outer lips of her pussy, running his tongue ever so lightly over the edges. He kissed her tight entrance, sticking his tongue lightly into the hole, flickering it up and down. He heard Clary gasp and felt her wriggling. He tightened his hold on her thighs, keeping her still as he pleasured her with his tongue. He thrust his tongue in and out of her heat, relishing the sounds Clary was making. 

“You taste so good” Ithuriel purred, “So sweet……So perfect”.

He slowly dragged his tongue up her slit towards that needy little nub of pleasure, pausing allowing her to catch her breath before flicking that little nub with his tongue.  
Clary's body tensed, her back arched and she let out a high pitched moan, her hands reaching for his head, her body simultaneously wanting to pull away and at the same time wanting to be closer to the intense sensation. Ithuriel held her thighs and hips tightly, preventing her from escaping sweet torment. 

“Oh Ithuriel, Yes!” She cried out.

He gave her a moment to regain her senses before once again pressing a kiss to her little clit, rubbing against it with his lips, teasing it once again with his tongue, this time with slow licks. Clarys body jerked, high pitched moans continuing to escape her lips. He licked her clit, pressing his tongue slightly with more pressure to her clit as he repeatedly licked her clit. Her arousal flooded on his tongue. All he could think about is how much he wanted more. He kept the pressure on her clit, teasing her, licking up and down and side to side, driving her crazy. He reached his hand from under her thighs and above her hips using his fingers to spread the slit to her pussy even more, exposing her throbbing little clit. He lapped from the bottom to the top of her soaking wet cunt again and again. Clary began to writhe more and more in his grasp. Through her movements, Clary had managed to get ahold of one of his hands, squeezing it tightly. He gave hers a gentle squeeze back. Her breathing sped and she was gasping for air, writhing around in his tight grasp. He knew she was about to spend, but she was a virgin. She might not know what this feeling was. He could see the pleasure in her eyes, but it was mixed with confusion.

“I…. I…...I…Ithuriel……. Oh, Fuck! This feeling…. Ohhh” She gasped, her head tilting as she gasped for air, straining against him.

He finally decided to take mercy on her, wanting to taste her sweet release. 

“I know sweetheart, I know” He soothed her softly, “Let it take you, love, Fall for me angel. Cum for me” He murmured.

He focused his tongue on her little nub, flicking it up and down with his tongue, faster and faster, listing to her breathing accelerate, getting closer to her release. She was letting out high pitched gasps, squeezing his hand tightly, holding onto him for dear life as it felt like she was going to be hurled off a cliff head first and she would be all too willing to fall for him.

He kept a constant pressure with his tongue flicking it faster and faster, her hips bucking as she was almost there. The sound of his tongue against her wet pussy was making wet lewd sounds that in other circumstances other than this would have sounded highly inappropriate. He buried his face in her pussy, taking her clit between his lips and tongue and sucked it. Clary let out a high-pitched squeak, lifting her hips pressing them closer to his mouth and he pulled her closer still. Clary felt the fire in her stomach pull tight and she let out an ear-splitting scream that would have rendered shadowhunters deaf.

“Oh……. Oh! Oh, By the Angel YES! YES! ITHURIEL! OH FUCK! YES! YES!” She screamed.

She could feel his hot tongue lapping her through her intense release. Her pussy sounded so wet as Ithuriel held her still, eager to drink every last drop of her release. Her body jerked at the intensity of her orgasm. Ithuriel moaned at her release, lapping hungrily at her. He couldn’t believe how good she tasted. Her release tasted like peaches, He wanted to continue to do this to her for eternity.

As her orgasm died down, he pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs, chuckling as she was still trying to catch her breath, her body jerking slightly after the intensity of her orgasm. He kissed up her body and hovered over her, his arms supporting him as he watched her eyes come back to earth again. She didn’t waste any time and pulled him down into a deep kiss, kissing him thoroughly before pulling back, smiling at him, and pressed another gentler kiss to his lips.

“Take me Ithuriel. Make me yours” She murmured to him.

He looked her into the eyes then. 

“You are sure you want to do the Clary?” He asked, “Once we do this, there is no going back…. You will be bonded to me for eternity” He said.

He watched her expression looking for any signs of hesitation. Clary leaned up, gently capturing his lips in a sensual kiss. 

“I want this,” she said pulling back, looking him in the eyes. “I want to be with you for the rest of eternity,” She said. “I love you. Take me, my angel”.

In her eyes, Ithuriel found nothing but conviction and promise. She wanted him. She was committed to him. He adjusted his hips so they aligned with hers and Clary could feel the tip of his cock brushing against her virgin entrance. He rubbed his cock head up and down her slit, wetting his head with her juices. He pushed in slightly until he met her cervix, locking eyes with her, seeing a look a shock in her eyes, he leaned down and pressed a gentle, sensual kiss against her lips, waiting for her to respond, trying to distract her. She slowly started to respond to him, relaxing under his touch. Even though his actual size was smaller than his brothers in height, his cock was completely opposite. He was huge and he stretched her to her very limits. He stilled giving her a moment to adjust.

“Sorry, Clary” He murmured against her lips. “Be patient love, the pain will go away in a minute” He sighed, kissing her again, distracting her from the pain, kissing her slowly and deeply. He struggled not to move. Her tight warmth felt incredible against his aching cock. He was big. She had known that. A small part of her had wondered if they would even fit together. They had fit together as if they were puzzle pieces made to fit together. She loved Ithuriel. She also loved Raziel. He was always so gentle and caring about her. Raziel was one that when the mood struck he loved to engage in rough sex, but he too could be gentle when he wanted to. He pulled back from the kiss looking into her eyes as the pain finally ebbed. They were finally joined together in every way possible. He was waiting for her permission to move.

His fingers brushed her cheek, love in his eyes.

“Are you okay, my sweet angel” He murmured softly to her.

She felt herself impossibly falling even deeper in love with this man. This angel. She reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. This kiss was different from the rest. It was gentle, but there was something intimate about this kiss. It ignited that slow burn of the internal fire once again in the both of them. He responded enthusiastically. He could feel her hands and gentle fingertips playing against the firm toned muscles of his chest. Their lips tangling together. She had never felt so bonded to someone before, not until now. They parted slowly.

“Yes Ithuriel, I’m alright” She murmured to him. “Make love to me my angel” She groaned, “Move for me please”.

Her soft pleading words were enough permission for him. He carefully placed both of his hands behind her head and her arms found their way up to his chest and around his neck. He withdrew from her tight heat slowly and thrust back in. He heard her gasp slightly, he locked eyes with her as they both got used to the slow push and pull of the union of their bodies. The more they moved the more pleasure Clary seemed to experience. He moaned her name softly, controlling his urges, thrusting into her again and again. He pulled out about halfway and pushed back in with growing speed. When he began thrusting this way into her tight heat, she groaned loudly, and he joined her in unison. 

“Oh Ithuriel, Yes Ithuriel” She groaned, pleasure in her eyes.

She took him by surprise then and flipped them, so she was on top, straddling him. This took him even deeper. This time it was him that let out the loud groan.

“Oh Clary” He gasped. 

He saw the pleased look on her face as she had control over it now. She placed her hands on his abdomen as he watched her. She rode him up and down and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He grabbed ahold of her hips, helping her move atop him. He guided her up and down on his manhood. He groaned at tried desperately to control his urges. He wanted her to spend first. He watched her as she rode his cock. He admired her slim toned form, her pale skin, her blonde hair that fell in ringlets to her waist, her golden emerald green eyes, her thick black lashes, full round pink lips, the hint of pearly white teeth that showed as she bit her lip, riding him. His nerves were going crazy as he watched this woman atop him.

Clary herself was a moaning mess as was he. Everywhere he touched her a fire blazed in its path. He felt the fire spreading through his own veins. The building sensation was incredible, and he groaned at the feel of it.

“Ithuriel, it feels so good” She groaned.

His thumb found its way to her clit and began to rub it quickly. He felt her inner muscles begin to clench on his cock and he let out a growl he didn’t know he was capable of. He continued to rub it, this time adding more pressure, watching her reaction to it, the look on his sweet angels face one of pure pleasure. She gasped. Her inner muscles clenching him hard. He hissed.

“Ithuriel…...Oh my……I think I’m going to…. FUCK!!!......CUM!!!” She gasped, her movements atop his cock becoming frantic.

He moved his hand away from her clit, she wouldn’t need it now. He could tell she was about to cum. She was extremely close. He hands reclaimed their places at her waist. He growled. The sounds she was making, the feel of her, the sight of her. Everything was making him want to spend right then and there. She got closer and closer to the peak until finally…...  
“OH! OH! ITHURIEL!!!!......OH FUCK YES ITHURIEL!!! MMMMMM!!! OH FUCK!!!!!FUCK!!!!FUCK!!!!ITHURIEL YES!!!!”

Her tight heat clenching him drove him spiraling into his own sweet release shooting thick jets of cum into her tight little pussy.

“OH CLARY!!!!OH FUCK!!!! FUCK BABY!!! FUCK CLARY!!!!OH, MY SWEET LITTLE FUCKING ANGEL!!! FUCK!!! CLARY YES!!!!” he screamed. The release of his climax sent him seeing white. Gold and white. This was the blissful release that he and Clary had been waiting for. This orgasm rocked him to his core.

Everything shattered around them in a brilliant white light as they screamed their releases to the heavens. Clary groaned feeling the thick jets of Ithuriel’ s cum bursting into her tight pussy. She found herself panting for breath, resting her forehead against his as they came down from their highs. The sights around them gradually came back to them. Clary felt Ithuriel’s shaking hand lightly cup her cheek. She already knew what he was asking for and she granted it immediately. She kissed him lovingly now. This kiss was shorter than the rest as they were still gasping for breath.

She pulled away slowly and gently opened her eyes. Gold eyes now met with gold. Two angels now bonded as one. Sweat glistened softly on their skin, their runes on their wings glowing gold in the aftermath of their lovemaking. No words were needed as the two angels shared a loving smile with each other. Their breathing now at a steady pace again, both leaned in and pressed their lips gently together. Their lips tangled in unison. Neither one taking more than the other was willing to give. Clary laid atop Ithuriel as they kissed each other. Ithuriel eventually shifted her so she laid in the grass next to him. Her leg slung around his waist, his hands running up her thigh, up her back to tangle gently in her blonde hair. Clary had hated to break the silence, but she had to say something to him. She pulled away gently from the passionate postcoital kiss and looked into his eyes. His eyes asked the question. What? What’s the matter, Clary? 

She smiled at him and then spoke.

“I love you,” She said, her voice ringing and shimmering.

Understanding shown in his eyes then, he answered her.

“I love you,” He said, his voice soft and heavenly.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Now” she murmured, seeming as if she were truly thinking about something, “Where were we?” She asked, a bright smile on her face.

Ithuriel chuckled. How could he ever resist this woman who owned his heart so completely. They were both immortals. This woman drove him crazy in all ways possible. She was impossible to resist. She was HIS woman. She was his and he was hers. He laughed then, a proper laugh. A laugh-filled with pure contentment, finally finding his mate.  
“I think I have an Idea” he murmured, leaning in once more to capture her lips, a smile still on his face.

The two lovers kissed again, passionately, their lives finally having some sort of meaning. They had nothing to fear when they were together. This was them. Two Immortals. Two angels bound by blood and love.


End file.
